the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Elsie
Personality This information was supplied by one of Cooper's analytical reports. Highly intelligent and analytical. She’s an expert manipulator and well versed in brainwashing techniques. Has a controlling personality but is friendly and patient even when antagonised. She chooses her words carefully and everything she reveals, even genuine emotion, is calculated. Motivations She infantilises the people she considers to be in her care and believes that by keeping them imprisoned within the bunker known as Safety or Paradise she is protecting children, as she refers to them, from a world too dangerous for them. She is capable of compassion but her sense of morality is askew, devaluing self-determination. She’s desperate to convince new recruits to join her cause and is willing to spend a lot of time trying to coax them into joining because she is trying to fill some kind of emptiness inside of her and she believes that by saving them she can make the pain go away. She will never give up on them and will continue to try to convince them to join through cunning, trickery or outright kidnapping if she has the opportunity. She seems to perceive wastelanders as a lost cause and has written them off – yet not out of hatred as you would normally expect. She doesn’t hate them at all. She just doesn’t see herself as capable of saving them and so sees them more as shades-of-people-about-to-die rather than people – likely due to some form of compassion fatigue. She isn’t capable of letting go of those she cares about and will rigidly uphold that they belong with her no matter what they do and where they try to go. She seems to believe she can fix people’s behaviour and that any attempt to escape her people is an error rooted in the brain, similar to a mental illness, that can be fixed. Evaluation Elsie is an emotionally damaged individual who manages her past trauma by recruiting and caring for members of Salvation’s cult. She is very persistent and will continue attempting to retrieve lost Salvation agents as well as recruit humans from amongst us now that we know of the existence of Salvation. The only way to stop her attempts to retrieve lost personnel is to fake their deaths and hide their whereabouts, though she will be suspicious and require ample proof that he is dead. Under no circumstances should it seem that the Rangers or the Seekers are responsible for any of her people's apparent deaths, instilling a fear that her people could face execution if captured would only encourage Elsie to push for extreme measures Salvation might otherwise avoid. While human-led organisations have a tendency toward privileging territory and resources over human life and thus prefer the easy route of violence and destruction of their enemy, Salvation's priority list is set in stone. She is likely willing to maintain a lengthy Cold War of kidnappings, political manipulations, thefts and prisoner exchanges and will only escalate to lethal force if pressed. Attempts to prevent the loss of her own agents ensures that until lethal force is used by her enemies, she will avoid it at all costs. This may change if her own existence is threatened, however. Any contact with Elsie should be monitored and those who make contact with her periodically assessed that they are not falling under her influence. Inconsistencies Elsie’s obsessive attachment to her Salvation operatives, aka Taurus / Harry Hammond is seemingly incongruous with Salvation’s attempt to have Taurus assassinate Glitch Williams in the middle of a safe house surrounded by Rangers. I can only theorise that she either did not make the decision to give the kill order or felt so threatened by Glitch that such a sacrifice was worth eliminating him. Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:AI